Hide & Seek
by dark-sakura
Summary: Mewtwo is back to stop TR from capturing the most wanted person of all time by both sides. And it so happens Ash and co. find this person. Read and Review.


Please review for me. If you do I'll give you a cookie. Please it means so much to me. Please. Ok this story is about a young girl who is the most wanted by Officer Jenny and Team Rocket. Ash, Brock, and Misty are brought to the town where the girl is most seen to help in this competition of some kind to capture and bring the girl to Officer Jenny along with her pokemon. Who ever brings her in first will get the title of Pokemon Master. Before the competition starts, Ash runs into a few old friends. Meanwhile at Team Rockets new HQ, they are planning on how to capture the girl and use her to help catch Mewtwo. (this is after Mewtwo Returns) Mewtwo, who gets word of this hurries to help the girl not get captured by both sides. Now the girl must race against time to try and hide or lose her freedom.  
  
Disclaimer: You think I would own Pokemon or something, well thing again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the middle of winter and just after Christmas. A young girl was sitting at the base of an old oak tree. The moonlight of the night just greeted her face as she sat there looking straight ahead, straining her senses to hear, see, etc.. if anyone was coming. She hated everyone and everything. All she had was 6 pokeballs around her belt.  
  
'No one will find me out here. Can't they just understand I want to be left alone' the girl thought as some of her silver hair fellout of the braidthat reached her ankles when standing. Her silver eyes picked up the missing strands easily since her hair would sometimes glow in the moonlight. Her pale just had a look of confusion of what was glowing till she noticed her braid. Her pale blue lips just curved up into a smile while fixing the braid. It was a daily routine. She reached into her black coat's pocket and pulled out a brush and started working. Her long silvery white hair cascaded all over her lack jeans and black shoes before she managed to get it under control and braid. When finished she put her brush up and started to fell sleepy.  
  
'I wish that pokemon would just get here already. I'm tired' the thought once more before falling into a deepful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Misty, what's up with us being called to this Legends Town. It's like it's a emergency" Ash said sitting beside his long time red headed crush.  
  
"I don't know. Nurse Joy just handed me a letter after hearing my name and it just said there's a competition at Legends Town. If you win it then you will have the title of Pokemon Master" Misty repeated for the 15 time that night. Ash just got excited at hearing the 1st place prize again.  
  
"I'm going to win that contest and become a Pokemon Master" he said hyperly while jumping up. Pikachu just cheered for him like a cheerleaded encouraging him.  
  
"But there will be lots more trainers there and more likely Gary will be there" Brock said while Ash just stopped jumping around and turned to stone. He then started to get red in the face from fuming.  
  
"How do you know that?" the young trainer asked while Brock just pointed behind the hyped up kid.  
  
"Because he's standing right behind you and I see the exact same letter Misty got in his hand" the former Pewter City GymLeader said causing Ash to turn around to be met by his rival.  
  
"I'm surpirsed you got invited Ash. You never did seem good enough for these kinds of competitions. I mean only the best from all over get invited" Gary said in a mocking tone while Ash was just crouching and starting to poke the ground with his index finger.  
  
"I am one of the best" he started to repeat over and over while the other three teens just sweatdropped.  
  
"You're 12 and you have yet to learn not to cry over a few words" Gary stated while Ash just had enough and got in his face and started yelling.  
  
"Look I just got invited to a competition that I'm going to win and become a Pokemon Master and not you. So there" the little guy said whileGary just snickered.  
  
"Do you know what the competition is?"  
  
Ash thought for a moment at these words.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Ash asked hoping to get an answer but only looked at a face faulted Gary.  
  
"No, we get to know in a few days or maybe even sooner" Gary said regaining is posture. Misty then inturpted their little fight.  
  
"Guys, what's that?" she asked pointing towards a light in the forest.  
  
"Maybe it's a pokemon. Let's go Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Hold it. What if it's a trap set by Team Rocket. It's to easy to figure out" Brock said while Misty just took his side.  
  
"Then maybe we should just go and check out what that light is" Misty suggested while Brock just agreeed. Ash was still convinced it was a pokemon, hopefully a Legendary Pokemon like Succine. Gary just sad nothing.  
  
"Ok and onward" Ash said while tracking off into the forest with Misty, Brock, and Gary following. The were on a good trail towards the light until a cloud just floated right infront of the moon covering the area in darkness.  
  
"I think we need to split up. Release once of your pokemon and have it come with you. Ok now split" Brock said releasing Vulpix. Misty got her Poliwhirl, Ash got Pikachu, and Gary finally let out his trusty Umbreon.  
  
"Come on Pikachu I thought I saw the pokemon over here" Ash said leading his little party in the totally opposite way. Misty just sighed and took the right side of the little trail they were on. Brock just mumbled something about how idiotic Ash was and headed towards onward leaving Gary and Umbreon to take forward.  
  
"I can't believe my luck on running into his group. Just plain dumb luck if you ask me" Gary said to himself while continueing on the trail with Umbreon by it side. Once in a few seconds it would let out a small little sound.  
  
"What's that?" Gary questioned while looking at a figure beside a tree not moving. The cloud infront of the moon finally floated away causing the moon to spread it's light across the land giving Gary the shock of his life.  
  
"Hey Ash, Misty, Brock, I found it!!!"  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock snapped their heads towards where they heard their names being called. The quickly grabbed their pokemon or returned them to their pokeballs and started towards where they heard the voice coming from. They too got the shock of their lives when they finally came together.  
  
What they saw was Gary kneeling down next to a girl about their age. Brock immediatly rushed forward to the girl. He touched her face just once and looked solem.  
  
"She's extrmely cold. She must of colasped while walking and no one found her. She must of been in here for about a few hours.We got to get her to the nearest town and fast" he said while Misty started to worry.  
  
"But we don't have any pokemon big enough to carry her."  
  
"Gary do you got your Arcannine?" Ash questioned his rival who was looking at the nearly frozen girl.  
  
"Yea but only 2 people can fit on it."  
  
"Gary you take her, we'll follow on foot" Ash said while his rival just looked uncertain. He looked back at the girl who was being covered in a blanket by Brock and his face just turned into a serious one.  
  
A few minutes later, Gary was sitting on his Arcannine holding the frozen girl the best he could.  
  
"Just try and get her there by dawn. I don't believe she can much longer" Brock said while Gary just nodded his head.  
  
"Don't worry plus Arcannine is fast enough. GO!!!" Gary yelled while his pokemon just took off into the night. Ash and co. just started to pack up their camp, never noticing two eyes watching them from the busches.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I gotta get off. Plz review and thanks. 


End file.
